Won't Somebody Spread the Ocean
by Yume Sekaii
Summary: A rain drop is pointless. We are like rain drops, in the end our job is to support. Though we suffer, we are pointless in the end. Sequel to 'Precious Little Nothing' Certain MOTHER 3 spoilers but not much if you've read Lucas' trophy in Brawl.


_Won't some spread the ocean above my head?_

Lucas sat under the awning as the rain fell with great force. His eyes were that of a lost doll with no hope of being found. That's what he was, a lost doll that will never be played with again.

_I want to be bathed in sinking fish and sunlight_

His voice which sung the lyrics like an angel. It was a kind of voice which brought hope and inspiration to those who heard but now, it only brought despair upon himself as he watched the insignificant rain drops one by one. By themselves they were pointless and had no worth. As a person alone, Lucas had no hope.

_The vivid unknown, the magic that disappears when I stumble, the cracked sky visible beyond the preparations_

He knew, he had known somewhere in his heart that it was true. He wasn't real. He was but a doll to be played with, broken and useless by now. When he found out the truth it broke him. Everything he had supposedly lived through, his mother's death, his world changing into something awful, the Pig Mask Army, the chimeras, his father looking for his long lost twin... his chimera twin's death and the blood which covered his hands as he saved a world that had hurt and betrayed him. That was all a lie.

_On the rooftop of the ruins, enclosing the whisperings of struggling downy feathers_

Why was he given such bad thoughts, bad memories, bad actions? The memories which built him as a shy and bitter person, one that cannot trust others, one that cannot do for themselves without feeling broken. Why was he made like this? Why was everybody else built to be happy? With everything being built upon lies against his own will, where does he come from?

_We are a song_

A hand had gently placed itself on top of his own. He looked up to see a doll built similar to him. He was a new doll added into the collection, Shulk was his name. He felt a lot like him, quiet and suffering. Lucas wanted to cling onto him because he felt so much like him. He wanted to hear Shulk and have Shulk hear him, they were too similar to not be together.

_On the gray earth clad in the roar of the scattered light_

Arms had wrapped themselves around Lucas. The memories that flowed within him, the gentle warmth of his mother's arms around him. The mother that he never had, the warmth that was never there was now being replaced. Under the scent of rain he cried. 'It barely rains in Tazmily.' He could hear the voice of a person he barely recognized but never met repeat those words. The whispers of Shulk had told him that he didn't like to see him cry, that he foresaw this in a vision. In a vision...

_We are a bouquet_

He was comforted by Shulk. To be able to see the future, no matter bad or good, and having the ability to change it. To be chosen to put an end to defeat the Mechon that had supposedly killed the girl he loved in front of his eyes, to travel only to find secret layered upon secret of many things. Fiora... Fiora... Claus... Claus... A name that echoed in their hearts. A Fiora who never existed with him.

_Plucked wings_

Lucas had yelled. The pain Shulk experienced, the sadness he felt from fictional memories, he didn't deserve to feel it. He had told him that, everything that he had known. Then, a hand came from the sky and grabbed him. He cried but begged not to be saved. He begged Shulk to understand, to forget him. In the end, there was nothing else he can do. He was weak, powerless, nothing. He himself cannot hope to find happiness at this point. The rain drops which seemed pointless on it's own were actually important. They watered the earth and support anything living on earth, they can't do that on their own. Lucas finally understood that as he breathed his last breathe. Then, it was all forgotten. The last thing he remembered was being thrown in darkness.

_Won't someone spread the ocean on our ceiling_

"That never really happened..."

"Lucas, what do you -"

"You aren't real!"

"I don't..."

"I'm saying that the pain we both went through never existed! Shulk, you don't need to suffer from it anymore!"

"But my memories -"

"Are all lies! They never really happened!"

"But how could you know -"

"Because we're dolls!"

...

**AN: So I have yet to finish Xenoblade Chronicles. I ended up getting a copy of it used at Game Stop and I'm proud of myself for it. Currently at the Sword of the Mechonis so please no spoilers.**

**This can be counted as a sequel to 'Precious Little Nothings' which illustrates the pink hair Villager's point of view on the world of Smash. Should I write Ike's next? I think that would be interesting.**

**Yes, Lucas is singing everything in italics. The song is 'Dare ka, Umi wo' by Aimer, from the anime Terror in Resonance.**


End file.
